Staff Structure
Staff Overview The structure of the staff for STAR WARS: Dark Horizons MUSH has been redesigned for consistency. Palpatine ("Gulp") owns the Game, and sets general direction and handles extraordinary appeals with the assistance of the MUSH Wizards. If the Owner or Wizards ask you to do something, please comply. Owner and Wizard decisions are final and cannot be appealed. The second tier of staff is the Storytellers (split into several grades, from probationary Storytellers who are trying the role on for size but cannot run major events to the Senior Storytellers who will orchestrate major plot arcs). Storytellers, as their name implies, exist to bring our game-world to life. They will RP the NPCs, the faceless crowds, the quest givers, and so on. They will GM for you, act as judges when you attempt unusual or difficult deeds, and continually weave and enrich your story. For more information on the rules and policies that Staff must abide by, please look at Staff Oath. For more information on Storytellers than what is written below, look at Storyteller Handbook and Storyteller Templates. Staff Structure and Ranking Staff has five levels, Level IV being the highest, and Level 0 being the lowest. Probation Staff are considered Level 0 and not actually regarded as true Staff; they cannot do anything without permission from their respective superiors on their team. (Level I and above). :Level IV: Gulp (Owner) :Level III: Wizards :Level II: Senior Staff :Level I: Storytellers, Developers :Level 0: Probation Staff Below are explanations of the positions as befitting each level: Level IV: Owner Gulp is the current holder of this position. He is responsible for game direction, and managing Staff members where he sees fit. He has all the authority of a Wizard, and has ultimate say in any decision. He is the lead developer. Level III: Wizards Wizards run the day-to-day managing of Senior Staff and below, on top of whatever jobs they are given. While not directly involved in game immersion or development, they have the authority to run scenes, plots, build, as a Storyteller or Developer does. They handle anything that requires the code privileges of a Wizard. They are the primary enforcers of the game rules. Additional appointments and jobs that Wizards have are: *Personnel Director: Responsible for performance reviews, hiring and firing of Staff. Internal affairs. *Quality Control: Responsible for balancing all systems of the game, economy, combat, space, etc. Abuse finder. Level II: Senior Staff ;Senior Storyteller: The Senior Storyteller is in charge of ensuring quality and initiative within the Storytellers. Their duties include: *Keeping track of plots currently running. *Liaison between Wizards and Storytellers, sending in a performance report every month to Personnel Director on all team members. *Dealing with disciplinary infractions on their team, and giving rulings/punishments. *Training New/Probation Storytellers. Level I: Storytellers, Developers ;Storytellers: Game immersion staff. They're responsible for the day-to-day animation of the SWDH world and hold the responsibility of livening up and breathing life into the game, be that running scenes, RPing NPCs, judging any informal PvP contest, running TPs. They do not require the permission of the Senior Staff to do day-to-day activities. TPs and major plots should be cleared through the Senior Storyteller before being run. ;Developers: Developers aren't actually Staff. They're 'contractors', who work for a temporary time period on specific projects: *Quality Management. *Description. *Building. Level 0: Probation Staff Probation Staff are responsible for anything that they're designated, as Level I Staff are. However, they aren't allowed to do anything on their own. They're required to ask permission from their superiors before doing anything. Usually, they're Staff-in-training who are undergoing a testing period before being promoted to full staff responsibilities. ---- Staff Roster Level IV :Game Owner: Gulp Level III :Wizards: Bo, Drav :Personnel Director: Tah :Quality Control: T Level II :Senior Storytellers: Firehawk Level I :Storytellers: Yankee, Gamma